When I Was Your Man
by ICXFaith
Summary: Two people. Completely in love with one another. Problem occurs. How long will they hold on? Will everyone give up? Are they really meant to be...or would everything they've had just be stuck in the past...?


**When I Was Your Man**

* * *

Zach was not a serious guy. Not serious about anything but sports. Relationships were treated like shit. Girls were like toys. Toys he likes to play with then toss away afterwards. Life was a game. A game he loves to play. A game he always seems to win. No mistakes. No love. No regrets. Life was perfect.

His parents died in a car accident. He should have joined them then. He didn't. He survived the crash. Still a crying little baby boy, they just left the hospital and driving home. He didn't even reach 'home' due to the incident, he was entered into an adoption centre. Age 5, he was adopted into a typical family. Rich, sophisticated and posh. An ideal home. Kind adoptive parents, bitchy adoptive siblings. He dealt with it.

For 20 years, that has been Zach Goode's life. He makes up his own rules. Nobody can tell him what to do.

No mistakes. No love. No regrets.

Win. Win. And win again.

**13/07/2013**

The date his whole life changed. Rotated 360 degrees. Life brought a completely different meaning to him.

Love. Love. And love again.

That one word changed his whole world. The one word he always thought was a myth. The word he thought did not exist. All in all, life changed for the better. All because of her... Cammie Morgan.

His whole focus was turned onto her. Football was just on the sideline. 6 months of his life consisted of her. Movie dates, dinner dates, romantic walk in the park, smiles, laughter. They even moved in together. Never did he think it would end.

Until the 7th month. He got offered a scholarship in the best college in California to pursue his dreams of being a footballer. Fortunately, that was just a train away from where he lives. Telling Cammie was not a problem. She was delighted. He was over the moon. Zach did not realise that it would take up most of his time. For the whole of that month, he trained. He studied. And he did it hard. Extremely hard. Always thinking ahead. For he has to think not only for himself, but for him and Cammie too. She was a part of him now. Like a tattoo he cannot get rid off. He leaves in the morning even before Cammie wakes up. At least, he leaves cute little notes that consists of "Good Morning" and "I love you" . He would come home late at night and even when he comes early, sleeping is the only thing he could ever think of. This continued on for 5 whole months. He hardly noticed any difference. She, on the other hand, was on the verge of pulling all her hair out, packing her things, walking out of the door and giving up. Giving up on him, on them...

The month of their anniversary was the tipping point.  
**  
****13/07/2014**

She prepared everything. Heck, she even asked one of her friends from college to teach and help her to cook some dishes. Because, believe it or not, Cammie cannot cook to save her life. She studies fashion. Good with scissors and all that stuff. Pans, knives, food? Not so much. Just before midnight, when he normally comes home, she had prepared every little thing. The food, music, cards, flowers, scented candle. Their favourite music was on. All she had left to do was wait and relax.

By the time the clock ticked 1am. She was getting worried. Maybe he trained extra hard this time. Maybe he got into an accident. Maybe..maybe.. He was cheating on her! Before she started to process this into her head, she heard keys turning to open the lock, footsteps in the hallway. Tap. Tap. Tap. Stop. Silence.

"What's with all the food?" He asked, breaking the intense silence, quite baffled.  
"Nothing. I'm going to bed." Was all she replied.  
"Cam-" He tried to block her way out.  
"Zach. Quit being annoying and let me be."  
"No. Tell me what's going on. I don't know what the hell is going on with you recently. You've been acting really strange and I'm not liking it." He looked exhausted. Older. And quite annoyed.  
Cammie scowled at him. She's losing it. How dare HE say that to HER?! It was supposed to be the other way around. He had no right!  
"You want to know what's wrong?! Huh?! Do you even know what the date is today? Do you even know what today was supposed to be about? No, you don't. Because you've been out all these freaking time. Training, working, hanging out with your friends. Heck, you didn't even spend any time with me ever since you accepted this stupid scholarship! You know what? This is probably our longest conversation in 5 whole months! Oh - before i forget.. Happy anniversary, BABE!" There. Quite frankly she lost it. Let it all out. She felt exhausted and relieved that she finally gotten everything she wanted and needed to say out.

Zach Goode. For once in his life. He stood there completely frozen. Not a sound to be heard except the music in the background. He had no idea what to do. He didn't feel exhausted anymore. He felt guilty. Guilty, angry at himself for always letting her down. These past few months, she asked him to go to a party with her. Dance was her passion. She obviously wanted flowers this evening. She has been talking about this day for so long and all her expectations. He tuned her out. Last week, they walked in the park, something they hardly ever got to do. She held his hands for 5 seconds top. Before he removed it to answer his phone. After that, he rushed off for extra training. He was aware that their relationship was slowly drifting but he thought that he could save it from falling. Always thinking that he could and would make it up to her. He didn't realise it was this bad.

Cammie Morgan. Typical girl who believes in fairytales. Love at first sight. Soulmates. All those cheesiness. On the outside she has a feisty, fierce, quite strong personality. Very different from her appearance - dirty blonde hair, big blue innocent eyes, average height, a fashionista. Fierce but vulnerable. That night, she cried herself to sleep, reflected on her 'relationshit' with Zach. She was too emotional to notice a pair of arms around her waist, cradling her to sleep.

The next morning, Cammie woke up early, even before Zach woke up. She had a long reflection on their relationship. She decided that it was time to break up. To give up. Give each other some space. She didn't want to live like this anymore. Before Zach even begins to stir she packed all her belongings and left him a note saying that she was leaving and she'll be back to pick up the rest of her things. She wasn't coming back.

Briiiinggg!  
Zach pressed his alarm from making another noise. He normally wakes up before his alarm starts ringing. His eyes felt very heavy and a little puffy. He stretched his arms, feeling the bed suddenly empty and big. Wait... Where is Cammie? All the events from last night suddenly came flooding into him, giving him a headache. He was fully awake by now. Brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He quickly got dressed and scanned the room, he saw a lot of her stuff gone and a little note on the bedside table. He started to panic.

_Dear Zach,_

_I know that we've been together for so long. It is a little late writing this now but... I just wanted to say that this year with you has been great. Well, actually just half of it. The other half? You've been training. Absolutely forgotten about me. Anyway, i guess you got the message now, I'm finally done. I'll be back to get the rest of my things._

_Cammie__  
__Xox__  
_  
Heartbreak. This was how it felt like. He sat on the bed, forcing himself not to break. All his life, he never felt like this. He always win. Now he just felt like a complete loser. He had never loved anybody the way he loved Cammie. She was his life. His love. His future. He gave his whole heart completely all to her. Her leaving him felt like a piece of him was gone along with her. This was the day Zach Goode broke.

* * *

3 years later...

Grant Newman, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, Macey McHenry, Jonas Anderson were all sitting at a coffee table summarising their plan. They were all good friends with Cammie and Zach.

"How is he?" Asked Macey  
"Zach? Right now he's probably having a blast in some girl's bedroom. He's back at square 1." Grant answered glumly.  
"Yeah. Ever since he graduated from college and found himself a job, he started drinking again. No smoking though, he has never been a fan of that shit." Added Bex  
"Mind your language Bex!" Liz pointed a finger at her.  
"Whatever. How about Cammie?" Asked Bex.  
"Oh, the usual. She still has that rat to keep her company. You know? That Josh kid." Macey answered.  
"I don't like that boy." Jonas butted in  
"No one does, Jo. How is she like? Is she happy?" Asked Grant.  
"Far from that. She's obviously bored of him. But as long as he's there to keep her from getting lonely, she deals with him." Macey said.  
"I think she has a trauma. You know, from what happened with Zach." Liz said.  
"Enough with this dull talk. Is everything ready for tonight?" Bex asked.  
"Yes ma'am!" Grant said cheekily.  
"Shut up Grant. Yes, Bex. Invitations are out. Everyone is talking about this, like always. Everybody loves Macey McHenry's parties!" Macey winked.  
"Great. Zach and Cammie. They're coming, right?" Liz asked, worriedly.  
"Quit panicking, Lizzie. Grant is in charge of bringing Zach. Cammie always comes. You know how much she loves the dance floor." Jonas reassured her.  
"No no no! You cannot just assume that she's going to turn up. Just because she 'loves the dance floor'. Maybe she will get sick tonight, maybe she has other plans, maybe-" Macey cut Liz off.  
"For the love of God, shut up Liz! I'll go pick her up and we can go together." Macey rolled her eyes.  
"All right. I got to get back to work. I'll see you guys later." Grant said.

* * *

At the party...

"Where is he?" Macey stressed.  
"I don't know! But Grant just texted me and said that they were on the way." Bex assured her.  
"Guys stop stressing. They're probably just stuck in traffic." Jonas said.  
"Stressing?! How can I not stress? This is my friend's future were talking about! Cammie have you forgotten about her?!" Macey exclaimed:  
"Woah - mace. Calm down. I heard my name. Everyone okay?" Cammie entered.  
"Whaa-"  
*Everybody nodded*  
"Great party by the way!"  
"Have fun Cams."  
"Oh look who's here."  
"Zach's here."  
"ZACH." Macey's eyes got even bigger.

**13/07/2017**

Today was supposedly Zach and Cammie's 4th year anniversary. That is... If they were still together. 3 years without each other has been hell. Zach went back to his drinking habits. Playing with girls. Yes, he was a football superstar. That is all he has left. But his life went back to the way it was. He never really had a serious relationship after Cammie. He swore he would never love again. Never feel that heartbreak. He would not allow that to happen. Of course, he still has his regrets, if he could take back all those time with Cammie back in his arms, he would. Without a single hesitation.

Cammie? After a year of crying and mocking in her room. She found herself standing in front of 'Vogue' company where she now works as part of the fashion team. It is also where she found her so called 'boyfriend' Joshua Abrams. She doesn't mind him. He's boring, dull, uncaring. But she deals with it as long as she doesn't find herself lonely and broken. Yet, deep inside she still feels those things. She feels incomplete without a certain someone - Zach. No matter how cheesy that sounds.

"Dude, why did you bring me here? You know what I like to do on a Saturday night." Zach shook his head at his friend.  
"You'll see and you'll thank me for it." Grant said.  
"Whatever."  
"Go and enjoy yourself, Zach."  
"Bye"  
"I'm serious"  
"Okay"  
With that, he was gone.

Zach quickly found an empty bar stool and ordered a drink. As he was waiting for his order, he scanned the room for familiar faces. Somehow, he knew what he was looking for. What or who he wanted to see. And he found her. In the middle of the dance floor was Cammie. She wasn't hard to miss. She thinks she's invisible but in reality she stands out, especially when dancing. Zach complimented her appearance. She hasn't changed that much. She looks as though she has matured. Older. But still very beautiful. Suddenly, a guy who seems to be the same age as her started to slide his arms around her waist. Zach was about to go in there and punch the living hell out of this man for touching his girl in such intimate way- his girl? No. Not anymore. It's over. Done. Zach definitely moved on. Cammie returning the gesture made him sick. Seeing her with another man made him sick.

"What's up with you man?" He didn't even notice Jonas taking a seat beside him.  
"Huh? I'm cool. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you just kind of look like you're about to beat someone up."  
"Nope."  
"Josh?"  
"What?"  
"Cammie's man"  
"So? What about him?"  
"Don't look like that Zach. You look like you're about to puke all over."  
"I don't know what you want me to say. Me and Cams, were over. 3 years ago."  
"That long. Wow."  
"Don't look so surprised."  
"I wasn't. Until I saw you with your fists clenching." Jonas laughed.  
"I'm not jealous."  
"I didn't say you were."  
"Whatever man. I'm going to get some fresh air."  
Suddenly, Zach was on the spotlight.

"There's our lucky talent! Come and join us here, boy! Show off those talents you've got." Says the host.  
"Nah. No talent here." Zach quickly rejects.  
"Somebody's feeling a little shy this evening! Lets cheer for him guys! What's your name?" Teased the host.  
"None of your fu-"  
"His name's Zach." Somebody from the crowd said...Cammie.  
He stared at her, gaping. She flushed at the intensity of his stare. He mentally did a happy dance, noticing he still has that effect on her. However, Josh didn't look very pleased. Zach almost felt the need to stuck his tongue out at him.

"ZACH ZACH ZACH! You can do it!" The crowd cheered.

Zach finally breaks the connection between him and Cammie. He stands on the stage, checked if his microphone is working.

"Hows everybody doing?! Okay. So Im not really a stage person. Performing arts is not my thing. Some of you may know that football is my main... But I'm going to try and sing for you guys.! Here we go."

*music*

_ Same bed but it feels a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all it does_

_Is just tear me down_

_Cos my heart breaks a little_

_When I hear your name..._

As he started to sing, people were already swaying to the music. All the time when he was singing, all he could do was stare at Cammie and avoid Josh. Seems like Cammie couldn't take her eyes off him either. This encouraged Zach to keep on singing. The song fit in perfectly to his situation. He put his heart into the song that it seemed so emotional.

With a little bit more confidence, Zach started to sway too, he found himself walking through the crowd. It almost felt as if his feet has a mind of its own or its just his heart is controlling him. His feet - his heart lead him to Cammie. Just as the song was starting to end.

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand__  
_

_Give you all his hours__  
_

_When he has the chance__  
_

_Take you to every party_

_Cos I remember how much you loved to dance__  
_

_Do all the things I should have done__  
_

_When I was your man..._

Zach held her hands and kissed it gently. By this point, everyone was staring. Josh was nowhere to be found. Cammie's eyes had gotten bigger and bigger with every move he makes. As the music slowly drifts, he noticed tears in her eyes. She ran out of the room and into the outdoors. Zach sighed and wondered if he should stay or go after her. He chose the latter.

* * *

"Cammie! Cams! Cam? Cammie! Where are you? Cameron Anne Morgan!"

He couldn't find her anywhere.

Then it clicked...

Where does Cammie go when she's upset?

The swings.

Now all he needs to do is find one.

He found her in a nearby park. A small park that consisted a playground. It was dark and empty.

"Go away."  
"Why?"  
"You know why."  
"Actually, I don't."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"What?"  
"Stop being a cryptic for once, Zach, and just answer the question!"

Zach was sitting on the swing next to hers. He could see her holding all her tears in. Typical. She never wanted to show weakness. Not even to him.

"I did it for you."

"I meant every word."  
"It's not your words."  
"But i felt it. Right here." He took Cammie's hand softly and placed it on his heart, where it was beating fast and irregular. "That's how I feel whenever I'm with you. You complete me. These past few years has been hell. Life without you... Sucks. It's like living in a cavern with no light." Zach looked down, slightly embarrassed at the cheesiness of his words.  
"We broke up."  
"You broke up with me. I never wanted it."  
"You could have stopped me."  
"You left before I can even have a say on the situation! It's not like you came back and had a talk about it with me first!" Zach bursted.  
"Oh, so it's all my fault now, is it?" Cammie said annoyed.  
"No, I didn't say that. I just.. Ugh. I hope you weren't so stubborn and talked to me about it first."  
"It wouldn't have made a difference."  
"Yes it would! Cammie, do you realise how much I loved you? _Love_ you? If you told me the problem, I would have probably been stubborn about it for a few days and do nothing... But after that, I would have given anything to you. Anything in my power. Time? I could have given that to you. I would have given up my scholarship for you, if you wanted. Football was my one and only love. But it will always come second to you. You're the one I want. Nothing else. And if that was what you wanted. I would have given it up for you straight away. All I'm saying is that you could have told me earlier and we could have figured it out. A little patience."  
"Too late now."

"Zach, it's nice to see you again. I have to go."  
"Yeah. Say hi to Jimmy for me." Zach replied miserably.  
"Jimmy?"  
"Your boyfriend."  
"Ohh. How did you find out?"  
"News goes round. You weren't planning on telling me, were you?"  
"I just-"  
"Whatever. Have fun."  
"Zach-"  
"Just go, Cammie."  
"Stop this bullshit! You started it and now you want to leave me hanging? Quit being so mad, it's not like I'm the only one that has found someone that attracted my attention."  
"Yeah, of course."  
"You have someone, right Zach?"  
"Listen, Cammie. And listen good. These past 3 years. You're the only person I have ever thought of. Dreamt of. No one else. You've deprived me from sleep and other relationships. After you, I've never been in a serious relationship. Flings? Yes. But I guess I was looking for someone like you. I couldn't find her. Why? Because there is no one like you. You are the one that I want and only you. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I regret all those months that I made you suffer. But all those time, I was just thinking about our future. Planning ahead is automatic for me. I do it so that I don't come to a point in my life where I'm lost. I worked extra hard so that you could be proud of me in the future. So that we could have a bright future. But I guess all of that failed. It disappeared along with you. I don't blame you though, I would have done the same thing if I were you."

The intensity and sincerity in Zach's eyes brought tears to Cammie's eyes. She has never seen him like this. So open. So vulnerable. So sincere. It was only the. That Cammie realised how sorry Zach really is.

"...and now, you've found Josh. I really do mean what I sang to you. I hope he treats you well. Better than I ever could. Now I think I have to go find mine."

The thought of Zach finding someone other than her was painful. Heartbreaking. She thought she moved on. Obviously, she hasn't. Standing in front of the man she thought she didn't love anymore was so intense. All she wanted to do was hug him. Kiss him till morning. Hold him in her arms. She didn't want him finding anyone else other than her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that he was walking away from her.

It was now or never. But what if he breaks her heart again? Everyone needs a second chance, right? She stepped forward. There's no harm in trying again. She ran as fast as she could over to him before he reaches the gate. She put her arms around him while his back was still turned. Closed her eyes and felt him froze. She savoured the feeling of him. Hugging him tight, savouring his scent. He slowly turned around. Completely shocked. He never thought she would run after him. That was normally his role. Her eyes were still close, brimming with tears. She didn't know what to say or do. She just wanted to stay like this. He gently wiped her tears with his thumb and hugged her back just as tight. It felt like hours, they just stood there, savouring each other, not letting go.

"Why did you run after me?" Zach finally broke the silence.  
"Hmm.."  
"Cams. We need to talk." Zach laughed as he played with her hair.  
"..." God, she loves the sound of his laugh.  
"Cammie?"  
"Okay, I ran because... I don't want to lose you. I've lost you once because of my own stupidity. I'm not doing the same mistake again."  
"What about Josh?"  
"What about him?"  
"You have to sort him out. Or... would you rather I do it for you?"  
"Shut up Zach. I just want to enjoy this moment. "  
"I love you."

"..."  
"Promise me, you'll never let me go. Promise that you'll give me all your hours. That you'll give me roses and hold my hand. That you'll take me to every party and let me dance. Dance with you and not any other man."  
"I promise you all of that Cameron Anne Morgan. And definitely not with any other man."  
"I love you, Zach. You are my man."

_Fin._


End file.
